musicaartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rihanna
thumb|right|335 px Robyn Rihanna Fenty Braithwaite (Saint Michael, Barbados, 20 de febrero de 1988), conocida por su nombre artístico de Rihanna, es una cantante, actriz y diseñadora de moda. Su carrera comenzó cuando conoció al productor musical Evan Rogers a través de amigos mutuos a finales de 2003. Grabó maquetas bajo la guía de Rogers y fueron enviados a varios sellos discográficos. Posteriormente firmó un contrato con Def Jam Recordings tras una audición para su presidente, el rapero Jay-Z. Su álbum debut, Music of the Sun (2005) y su segúndo material A Girl Like Me (2006), ambos alcanzaron los diez primeros puestos en el Billboard 200. Su primer disco generó el éxito «Pon de Replay», y su primer número uno en el Billboard Hot 100, «SOS». Su tercer álbum de estudio, Good Girl Gone Bad (2007), y su exitoso primer sencillo «Umbrella», fueron grandes avances en su carrera y la llevaron a la fama mundial. El álbum produjo los éxitos internacionales «Don't Stop the Music», «Take a Bow» y «Disturbia». El disco fue nominado a siete Premios Grammy, ganando mejor colaboración rap/cantada por «Umbrella». A raíz de un altercado con su entonces novio Chris Brown, lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, Rated R, en noviembre de 2009. Fue seguido por otros tres exitosos álbumes: Loud (2010), Talk That Talk (2011) y, su primer álbum número uno, en el Billboard 200, Unapologetic (2012). Estos tres últimos discos le dieron nueve nominaciones a los Premios Grammy, ganando mejor grabación dance por «Only Girl (In the World)», mejor video musical por «We Found Love» y mejor álbum urbano contemporáneo por Unapologetic. Ese mismo año actuó en su primer filme, Battleship. Muchas de sus canciones se encuentran entre los sencillos más vendidos del mundo, como «Umbrella», «Take a Bow» «Disturbia», «Only Girl (In the World)», «S&M», «We Found Love», «Diamonds» y «Stay». Además de su trabajo como solista, Rihanna ha colaborado con muchos otros artistas, incluyendo los éxitos mundiales «Live Your Life» (con T.I.), «Love the Way You Lie» y «The Monster» (ambos con Eminem). Rihanna es conocida por reinventar constantemente su estilo e imagen, sobre todo desde su tercer álbum Good Girl Gone Bad.1 2 Su trabajo ha recibido numerosos premios y reconocimientos, incluyendo ocho Premios Grammy, ocho American Music Awards, 22 Billboard Music Awards y dos Brit Awards. Ella ha vendido más de 41 millones de álbumes y 150 millones de sencillos en todo el mundo, lo que la convierte en uno de los artistas más vendidos de todos los tiempos.3 4 Rihanna ha logrado posicionar trece sencillos número uno en la lista Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndose en la solista más joven y más rápido en lograr la hazaña. Billboard la nombró la Artista digital de la década de 2000 y la artista Hot 100 de la década década de 2010.5 6 7 En 2012, Forbes la clasificó la cuarta celebridad más poderosa del año, con ganancias de $53 millones entre mayo de 2011 y mayo de 2012. El mismo año, Time nombró a Rihanna una de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo. El 24 de noviembre de 2013, en la ceremonia de los American Music Awards, Rihanna recibió el premio "Icon Award" por su trayectoria musical. right Biografía 1988-2004: primeros años de vida e inicios de su carrera Robyn Rihanna Fenty nació el 20 de febrero de 1988, en Saint Michael, Barbados. Su madre es Mónica Braithwaite, una contadora afroguyanesa retirada, y su padre es Ronald Fenty, un supervisor de almacén de ascendencia barbadense e irlandesa.8 9 Rihanna tiene dos hermanos, Rorrey y Rajad Fenty. También dos medio hermanas y un medio hermano de parte de padre, cada uno dediferentes madres.10 11 Creció en un bungalow de tres dormitorios en Bridgetown y vendía ropa con su padre en un puesto en la calle. La infancia de Rihanna se vio profundamente afectada por la adicción de su padre a la cocaína, el alcohol y la marihuana, y el turbulento matrimonio de sus padres el cual terminó cuando tenía 14 años.9 12 Rihanna creció escuchando reggae y comenzó a cantar a la edad de siete.10 13 Fue a la escuela Charles F. Broome y a la escuela primaria Combermere Memorial, donde formó un trío musical con dos de sus compañeras de clase.10 Rihanna fue un cadete del ejército en un programa submilitar. La cantautora Shontelle era su sargento de instrucción.14 A pesar de que inicialmente quería graduarse de la escuela secundaria, decidió seguir una carrera musical en su lugar.15 La carrera de Rihanna comenzó a través de su asociación con los productores estadounidenses Carl Sturken y Evan Rogers. Rogers conoció a través de amigos comunes en Barbados en diciembre de 2003. Ella llamó la atención de Rogers, quien pidió a Rihanna que fuera a su habitación de hotel, donde interpretó versiones de las canciones «Emotion» y «Hero». Esto impresionó a Rogers, quien entonces llevó á Rihanna y su madre a Nueva York para grabar algunas maquetas.16 Rihanna firmó con la compañia productora de Rogers y Sturken, Syndicated Rhythm Productions, que le asignó un abogado y gerente. A finales de 2004, su maqueta fue distribuida a distintos sellos discográficos alrededor del mundo.16 La cantante capturó la atención de Jay Brown, un ejecutivo de Def Jam Recordings, quien le presentó la maqueta al presidente y CEO de Def Jam, Jay-Z.17 En febrero de 2005, Rihanna voló hasta la ciudad de Nueva York para una audición con Jay -Z y L.A. Reid, interpretando la versión de Whitney Houston de «For the Love of You» y sus canciones originales «Pon de Replay» y «The Last Time».16 18 Ese mismo día, Rihanna firmó un contrato de grabación de seis discos con Def Jam Recordings. Más tarde se trasladó a Nueva York para vivir con Rogers y su esposa.16 19 2005-2006: Music of the Sun y A Girl Like Me, sus primeros éxitos Rihanna pasó tres meses a colaborando con el rapero Memphis Bleek en su cuarto álbum de estudio 534 y la grabando su álbum debut.21 Su álbum contó con la producción de Rogers, Sturken, Stargate y de Poke & Tone.22 Su primer sencillo, «Pon de Replay», fue lanzado en agosto de 2005. Tuvo éxito en mundialmente, llegando entre los cinco primeros puestos en quince países, entre ellos en el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100 y el UK Singles Chart.23 Su álbum debut, Music of the Sun, fue lanzado a finales de ese mes. Alcanzó el puesto número diez en el Billboard 200 y recibió una certificación de oro de la Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), que denota los envíos de más de 500 000 unidades.24 El álbum vendió más de dos millones de copias en todo el mundo. Ha recibido críticas mixtas. El segundo sencillo, «If It's Lovin' That You Want», no fue tan exitoso como su predecesor, pero alcanzó el top ten en Australia, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda.25 Además de la música, Rihanna hizo su debut como actriz en un cameo en la película Bring It On: All or Nothing, lanzada en agosto de 2006.26 Un mes después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut, Rihanna comenzó a trabajar en su segundo álbum de estudio.27 Rogers, Sturken, Stargate, JR Rotem y el cantautor Ne-Yo, trabajaron en la producción y la escritura del álbum.28 A Girl Like Me fue lanzado en abril de 2006.29 Las críticas al álbum fueron mixtas. el álbum fue un éxito comercial, entrando en los diez primeros puestos en trece países. El álbum alcanzó el número uno en Canadá y el número cinco en el UK Albums Chart y Billboard 200, donde vendió 115 000 copias en su primera semana.24 30 Su primer sencillo, «SOS», fue un éxito internacional, logró los cinco primeros en once países, incluyendo Canadá, Alemania, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unido. La canción alcanzó el número uno en el Billboard Hot 100 y en Australia.31 «Unfaithful», el segundo single del álbum, alcanzó el top ten en dieciocho países, entre ellos el número uno en Canadá y Suiza.32 «We Ride» y «Break It Off» (con Sean Paul), también fueron lanzados como sencillos.33 34 Después del lanzamiento del álbum, Rihanna se embarcó en su primera gira, Rihanna: Live In Concert Tour, también actuó junto a Jay-Z y Ne-Yo en el Rock Tha Block tour. Además, se unió a The Pussycat Dolls en su PCD World Tour. 2007-2009: Good Girl Gone Bad, éxito internacional y Rated R Para su tercer álbum de estudio, Good Girl Gone Bad, Rihanna tomó una nueva dirección musical, con la producción de canciones dance por Timbaland, will.i.am y Sean Garrett.35 36 Lanzado en mayo de 2007, el álbum llegó al número dos en Australia y el Billboard 200. Encabezó las listas en varios países, entre ellos Brasil, Canadá, Irlanda, Japón, Rusia y Reino Unido.37 El álbum recibió comentarios positivos de los críticos.38 El primer sencillo, «Umbrella», encabezó las listas en trece países y en el Reino Unido se mantuvo en el número uno durante diez semanas consecutivas. Siendo el sencillo que más ha permanecido en esa posición desde «Love Is All Around» de Wet Wet Wet que pasó quince semanas en la cima en 1994.39 40 Fue el primer single de Rihanna en ser nombrado uno de los sencillos más vendidos en todo el mundo, con ventas de más de 6,6 millones de copias.41 42 Las canciones «Shut Up and Drive», «Hate That I Love You» (con Ne-Yo) y «Don't Stop the Music» también fueron lanzados como sencillos. En apoyo del álbum, la cantante inició el The Good Girl Gone Bad Tour en septiembre de 2007, con 80 espéctaculos en los Estados Unidos, Canadá y Europa.43 Rihanna fue nominada a varios Premios Grammy en el 2008, ganando Mejor Colaboración Rap/cantada por «Umbrella», junto a Jay-Z.44 A lo largo de 2008, Rihanna actuó en el Glow in the Dark Tour junto a Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco y N.E.R.D.45 Una reedición de su tercer álbum, Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded, fue lanzada en junio de 2008 con tres canciones nuevas: «Disturbia», «Take a Bow» y «If I Never See Your Face Again» (con Maroon 5). Los tres fueron lanzados como sencillos, siendo éxitos internacionales.46 47 48 «Live Your Life», un dueto entre T.I. y Rihanna, fue lanzado en noviembre de 2008. Alcanzó los diez primeros en trece países, llegando a número uno en el Billboard Hot 100. Un álbum de remixes, Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes, fue lanzado en enero de 2009. Good Girl Gone Bad ha vendido más de 2,8 millones de unidades sólo en los Estados Unidos, recibiendo una certificación de dos veces platino por la RIAA. Es el álbum más vendido, de Rihanna, en el país hasta la fecha.24 49 El álbum ha vendido más de siete millones de copias en todo el mundo.50 Rihanna hizo su primera aparición, luego del incidente de violencia doméstica, en un vídeo musical. Fue el personaje central en el clip de Kanye West, «Paranoid».51 También colaboró con Jay-Z y Kanye West en «Run This Town», el segundo sencillo del undécimo álbum de estudio de Jay-Z, The Blueprint 3. La canción alcanzó el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100 y alcanzó el top ten en otros diez países.52 En el 2009, Rihanna comenzó a trabajar en su cuarto álbum de estudio, Rated R.53 El disco fue lanzado en noviembre de 2009,54 y fue descrito con un tono muy oscuro y una atmósfera triste debido a los eventos de violencia doméstica. Rolling Stone dio una crítica favorable al álbum comentando que Rihanna ha transformado su sonido e hizo uno de los mejores discos pop del año.55 El álbum debutó en el número cuatro en el Billboard 200 y fue certificado platino por la RIAA por el envío de más de un millón de copias.24 Su primer sencillo, «Russian Roulette», recibió un buen éxito comercial, alcanzando el número uno en Noruega y Suiza. También entró entre los mejores diez puestos en otros dieciséis países, incluyendo en el Reino Unido en el número dos y en el número nueve en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo sencillo, «Hard» fue lanzado en los Estados Unidos solamente. Sin embargo, además de llegar a los diez primeros en el país, sino que también trazó en otros países como Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unido. «Rude Boy», se convirtió en el mayor éxito a nivel mundial del álbum, encabezó la lista Billboard Hot 100 durante cinco semanas, así como entró en las diez primeras posiciones en veintidós de países.56 Dos otros sencillos fueron lanzados, «Rockstar 101» y «Te Amo». Rated R: Remixed fue lanzado en la primavera de 2010 y contó con diez canciones remixes del álbum, hechas por Chew Fu.57 Para promover aún más el álbum, se embarcó en su tercera gira mundial, The Last Girl On Earth Tour, con 67 espectáculos. En enero de 2010, Rihanna ganó dos Barbados Music Awards, «Canción de la Década» con «Umbrella» y «Artista de la Década». También fue nombrada «Artista Internacional Femenina del Año» en los NRJ Music Awards del 2010.58 2010-2011: cambio de dirección, Loud y Talk That Talk En el verano de 2010, Rihanna colaboró con el rapero Eminem en «Love the Way You Lie», que fue un gran éxito, alcanzando el número uno en más de veinte países.59 La canción fue el séptimo número uno, de Rihanna, en los Estados Unidos. Convirtiéndola en la quinta artista femenina con más números uno en el Hot 100.60 Alcanzó el número dos en el Reino Unido y se convirtió en la canción más vendida de 2010 en ese país.61 62 También colaboró en la canción «All of the Lights» junto a John Legend, The-Dream, Elly Jackson, Alicia Keys, Fergie, Kid Cudi, y Elton John.63 En octubre de 2010, Rihanna cambió de gerente, uniéndose a Roc Nation de Jay-Z.64 Loud, su quinto álbum de estudio, fue lanzado en noviembre de 2010.65 Su primer sencillo, «Only Girl (In the World)», alcanzó el número uno en quince países, entre ellos Australia, Canadá, Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos.66 67 68 El segundo single del álbum, «What's My Name?» (con Drake) también alcanzó el número uno en los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido, por lo que Rihanna fue la primera artista femenina en tener cinco sencillos número uno en el Reino Unido en cinco años consecutivos.69 La canción alcanzó el número uno en el Billboard Hot 100 antes que «Only Girl (In the World)», así que es la primera vez en la historia de la lista que el primer sencillo alcanza el número uno después del segundo.70 El tercer single, «S&M», alcanzó el número uno en los Estados Unidos después de la publicación de su remix con Britney Spears. Fue el décimo número uno de Rihanna en el Hot 100, empatando con Janet Jackson en el cuarto lugar de las solistas femeninas con más números uno. Con sólo cuatro años, once meses y dos semanas entre el primero y décimo número uno en la lista, Rihanna estableció un récord como el artista más rápido en la lista en lograr diez números uno.71 «Man Down» y «California King Bed» fueron lanzados como sencillos en mayo de 2011 con un éxito moderado.72 73 «Cheers (Drink to That)» fue lanzado como el sexto y último sencillo del álbum, alcanzando los veinte primeros en el Reino Unido y en los diez primeros en los Estados Unidos.74 Rihanna cantando «Love the Way You Lie (Part II)», en Irlanda. En febrero de 2011, «Only Girl (In the World)», ganó el premio a la Mejor Grabación Dance en los Premios Grammy.75 En junio de 2011, Rihanna se embarcó en su gira Loud Tour, diez noches completamente vendidas en el The O2 Arena en Londres, siendo la artista femenina con más espectáculos vendisos en la historia del lugar.76 77 La gira fue la séptima gira más taquillera en todo el mundo de 2011.78 Los tres últimos conciertos en Londres en diciembre de 2011 fueron filmados para el segundo álbum de vídeo en vivo, de la cantante, titulado Loud Tour Live at the O2, el cual fue lanzado el 18 de diciembre de 2012.79 80 En octubre de 2011, Nicki Minaj lanzó la colaboración «Fly», con Rihanna.81 82 Sexto álbum de Rihanna, Talk That Talk, fue lanzado en noviembre de 2011.83 El álbum debutó en el número tres en el Billboard 200 con ventas de 198 000 copias84 y el número uno en el Reino Unido, vendiendo 163 000. El primer sencillo, «We Found Love», encabezó las listas en veintisiete países de todo el mundo, entre los diez primeros en treinta países y rompió varios récords en todo el mundo.85 Encabezó la lista Billboard Hot 100 durante diez semanas no consecutivas, convirtiéndose en el sencillo de la cantante con más semanas en el número uno y el número uno de más larga duración del 2011.86 87 Más tarde la canción fue nombrada en el puesto 24 en la lista de los grandes éxitos de todos los tiempos en el Billboard Hot 100.88 «You Da One» y «Talk That Talk» (con Jay- Z) fueron lanzados como el segundo y tercer sencillo del álbum teniendo un éxito moderado. «Where Have You Been», el cuarto sencillo, logró éxito internacional, alcanzando el número cinco en el Hot 100 y seis en el Reino Unido.89 90 «Cockiness (Love It)» fue lanzado como sexto y último sencillo del álbum con un remix, con el rapero ASAP Rocky.91 2012-2013: actuación y Unapologetic A principios de 2012, dos colaboraciones con Rihanna fueron lanzadas: «Princess of China» de Coldplay y «Take Care» de Drake.92 93 En febrero de 2012, fue elegida como la Mejor Artista femenina Internacional en los Brit Awards, por segundo año consecutivo.94 95 En marzo de 2012 fue lanzamiento simultáneo de colaboraciones entre Rihanna y Chris Brown: un remix de «Birthday Cake» y «Turn Up the Music». Las grabaciones recibieron respuestas principalmente negativas debido al caso de violencia doméstica entre la pareja.96 En septiembre de 2012, «We Found Love», ganó el MTV Video Music Award por Mejor Video del Año, por lo que Rihanna es la primera mujer en recibir el galardón más de una vez.97 Rihanna en el estreno de la película Battleship. Rihanna interpretó a la suboficial (GM2) Cora Raikes en su primera película teatral Battleship, que fue lanzada el 18 de mayo de 2012.98 Basada en el juego del mismo nombre. La película y la actuación de Rihanna recibieron críticas negativas. Rihanna recibió el premio Golden Raspberry a la peor actriz de reparto99 y recibió un Teen Choice Award a la actriz revelación. Ella apareció en Katy Perry: Part Of Me un documental en 3D sobre la cantante de Katy Perry. El 19 de agosto de 2012, Rihanna apareció en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada del programa de televisión de Oprah Winfrey.100 El episodio es el segundo más alto en "ratings" en la historia del programa.101 El Séptimo álbum de estudio de Rihanna, Unapologetic, fue lanzado en noviembre de 2012.102 En los Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el número uno en el Billboard 200 con ventas de 238 000, siendo el primer álbum número uno de Rihanna en el país. El álbum fue el tercer álbum consecutivo número uno de Rihanna en el Reino Unido y el quinto en Suiza.103 104 El primer sencillo del álbum, «Diamonds», alcanzó el número uno en más de veinte países de todo el mundo, incluyendo en el Billboard Hot 100, su duodécimo número uno en la lista que la empató con Madonna y The Supremes en el cuarto lugar de los artistas con más números uno en la historia de la lista.105 El segundo single, «Stay» (con Mikky Ekko), llegó a los cinco primeros en más de veinte países, incluyendo el número tres en el Billboard Hot 100.106 «Pour It Up» fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo, alcanzando el número 19 en el Hot 100.107 «Right Now», con David Guetta, fue el cuarto sencillo del álbum. Como promoción, antes del lanzamiento del álbum, Rihanna se embarcó en el 777 Tour, una mini gira de siete conciertos en siete países en siete días.108 Un documental de la gira fue lanzado más tarde. En febrero de 2013 en los Premios Grammy, Rihanna ganó su sexto premio Grammy, en la categoría Mejor Video Musical Versión Corta por «We Found Love» (2011).109 La quinta gira de conciertos de la cantante, Diamonds World Tour, comenzaron en marzo de 2013, en apoyo a Unapologetic.110 Rihanna apareció en la película de Seth Rogen y Evan Goldberg, This Is the End, lanzada en junio de 2013.111 Ese mismo mes, el artista de hip hop estadounidense Wale lanzó una versión remix de su single «Bad», con Rihanna.112 En octubre de 2013, Eminem lanzó su single con Rihanna, «The Monster». Con la canción llegando número uno en el UK Singles Chart, Rihanna se unió a Elvis Presley y The Beatles como uno de los tres artistas que han logrado un número uno cada año durante siete años consecutivos.113 La canción alcanzó el número uno en el Billboard Hot 100, siendo el sencillo número 13 de Rihanna en llegar a esa posición, empatándola con Michael Jackson en el tercer puesto de los artistas con más números uno en los 55 años de historia de la lista. Además, Rihanna se convirtió en la artista solista más rápida en lograr 13 grandes éxitos, superando el récord anterior de Mariah Carey (siete años, ocho meses y 19 días ), con sólo The Beatles alcanzando 13 números uno con mayor rapidez.114 2014-presente: octavo álbum de estudio El rapero Pitbull reveló durante una entrevista en diciembre de 2013 que la artista que colaboraria en su canción «Timber» originalmente iba a ser Rihanna, sin embargo, afirmó que la cantante estaba trabajando en el primer sencillo del próximo disco de Shakira y no tenía tiempo para grabar «Timber».115 El primer sencillo del próximo álbum de Shakira fue programado para salir a finales de 2013,116 pero se pospuso hasta enero de 2014.117 El 6 de enero Rihanna y Shakira revelaron que el sencillo, «Can't Remember to Forget You», sería lanzado el 13 de enero de 2014.118 En enero de 2014 se anunció que Rihanna esta trabajando con DJ Mustard, Nicky Romero, DJ White Shadow y David Guetta para su octavo álbum de estudio.119